1. Technical Field
This application relates to sound reflection and more particularly to a system that attenuates or dampens reflected sound.
2. Related Art
Sound cancellation may require significant computational and memory resources. When integrated with navigation, voice recognition, or music playback technology, sound cancellation may consume so many resources that other features may not operate simultaneously. The high computational and memory requirements of this technology may prevent some sound cancellation systems from running on lower cost processors that support other technology.
Sound cancellation may operate in different environments. Some systems support conversations in which there are states when only a remote speaker is talking, only a local speaker is talking, a remote and a local speaker are talking, or neither are talking. During these states minor sounds such as breaths, clicks, or road bumps may be heard that blur the boundaries between these states. Besides these differences, acoustic paths of some systems change, as the local speaker shifts positions, changes posture, or operates different controls such as a brake, accelerator, clutch pedal, or steering wheel in a vehicle. The changing environments make it difficult to suppress reflected sound that may be heard. Therefore, there is a need for a scalable system that may adapt to changing environments while minimizing resource requirements.